Aigoo Family
by MyNameX
Summary: Yuta mendapati Winwin yang terbangun dini hari. [NCT fanfic] [Aigoo family] [TaeYu-Win] [Lee Taeyong x Nakamoto Yuta x Dong Sicheng] [Taeyong x Yuta x Winwin] Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**_AIGOO_** **FAMILY**

 **.**

NCT's fanfic

Lee **Taeyong** x Nakamoto **Yuta** x Dong Sicheng ( **Winwin** )

[Rate : **K+** / Genre : **Family** , Romance]

Warning! **OOC** , Typo(s) , dan ke _gaje_ an lain

.

.

 **story** : Makan malam

 **Y** uta x **W** inwin

.

Happy reading :)

.

* * *

.

Pemuda Nakamoto tertarik kembali sadarnya kala langit masih sepekat warna arang. Pukul dua dini hari, tepat manik Yuta melirik sekilas penunjuk waktu. Nyaris ia kembali bermimpi—sebelum suara gaduh menahan kelopaknya untuk tetap terjaga.

Sebab penasaran, Yuta beranjak setelah menyibak selimut pelan—memastikan tak seorang pun terusik, menyisir rambut dengan jari, dan meraba letak sandal dengan telapak kaki. Dua langkah ia terhuyung, khas orang bernyawa tidak genap.

Sejauh ini belum ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sejak Yuta keluar dari kamar. Sampai sumber suara ia dapati dari dapur, dimana lelaki bertubuh kurus dan tinggi membelakangi.

"Winwin?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh terkejut; seperti anak kedapatan mencuri. Untung barang logam di tangannya dipegang erat. Habis seisi dorm terbangun jika benda itu sampai menyapa permukaan lantai.

"Yuta- _hyung_ , kau mengagetkanku." Satu tangan Winwin mengusap dada, lega. "Maaf, aku membangunkanmu ya?" Bibirnya mencebik murung; benar-benar tak enak hati.

"Aku terbangun sendiri _kok_. Kebetulan suara gaduhmu jadi kedengaran."

Yuta berjalan menghampiri. Jelas pandangnya mendapati beberapa peralatan dapur berserakan di konter. Dan pintu lemari es dibiarkan terbuka.

Mata Yuta memicing, melaseri yang lebih muda tepat di mata. "Malam-malam begini kau mau menghancurkan dapur ya?"

Kepala Winwin menggeleng cepat; ia mulai panik. "Tidak! Tidak!"

Tawa Yuta menjadi respon selanjutnya. Cepat-cepat ia bungkam sendiri ketika sadar, bukan waktu yang benar untuk terbahak.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Yuta menurunkan volume suara. Winwin mengangguk, membenarkan.

"Kalau begitu kita bangunkan Taeyong saja." Telunjuk Yuta mengacung ke atas. Seolah menemukan jawaban paling tepat pada soal ini.

" _Hyung_ jangan!" Lagi-lagi berwajah panik. Anak China itu sungguh tidak mau menyusahkan orang lain. _Sekalipun ia ingin_. "Taeyong _hyung_ sedang istirahat. Dia lelah."

Yuta tersenyum maklum. Ia kelewat paham bagaimana lelaki di depannya ini selalu sungkan melibatkan orang dalam masalah. "Ey, apa kau tidak bosan jadi anak baik?" Intonasinya membujuk ke arah negatif.

"Ha?"

"Bercanda." Yuta menepuk bangga pundak Winwin. "Taeyong pasti senang punya adik sepertimu."

Bukan hanya Lee Taeyong, Nakamoto Yuta dan siapapun penghuni rumah senang seorang Dong Sicheng hadir diantara mereka. Anak lugu ini, Yuta berjanji akan menjaga. Lugu? Mungkin itu dulu. Sicheng yang sekarang sudah lebih aktif. Satu hal lagi yang Yuta banggakan, Winwin tumbuh dengan baik di negeri perantauan; sama seperti dirinya.

"Kau mau masak apa?"

Winwin menggeleng. "Kita kehabisan ramen. Masih binggung."

"Ku gorengkan telur mau?"

Sebelum Winwin menolak kedua kali, Yuta membekap kedua pipinya kuat dan mendongak kecil. "Hei, jangan bilang tidak perlu." Winwin ditatap semakin tajam. "Taeyong bisa mengamuk padaku kalau dapurnya terbakar karena aku yang berada di lokasi kejadian. Mengerti?" katanya mengancam.

Yang lebih pendek meringis geli. "Jangan kau anggap serius kataku barusan. Aku tidak keberatan hanya karena menggorengkanmu sebutir telur, jadi tidak usah sungkan. Aku ini _hyung_ -mu, masih ingat kan?"

"Ya, _Hyung_."

"Anak manis." Surai Winwin digasak gemas. "Duduk sana dulu."

Winwin mengangguk patuh. Pemuda seumuran Jaehyun ini lebih sering memakai badan untuk bicara. Kosakata bahasanya masih terbatas.

Yang duduk menunggu dengan sabar. Menikmati suara desis minyak panas dari penggorengan yang tertutup badan. Yuta _hyung_ -nya juga pandai memasak, walau tidak semahir Lee Taeyong.

Tidak sampai lama, Yuta kembali dengan sepiring nasi dan lauk matang. Yuta mengambil duduk diseberang usai menyudur makanan pada adiknya. "Makannya pelan-pelan ya."

"Hanya satu?"

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Ah, terima kasih banyak. Maaf merepotkan." Jika tidak sedang duduk berhadapan, Winwin dengan senang hati akan mendekap erat kakak Jepangnya. "Yuta- _hyung_ , _saranghaeeee_ ~"

"Mulutmu itu manis sekali." Yuta terkekeh kecil.

" _Hyung_ , tidak tidur lagi?"

"Aku akan menunggumu, santai saja—oh sebentar, biar kuambilkan air minum sekalian."

Memperhatikan punggung indah yang menjauh, Winwin bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Karena dia punya Yuta- _hyung_.

.

.

.

Ngomong-ngomong, ia jadi rindu ibu di negara tirai bambu sana. Tapi paling tidak ada 'ibu' kedua bersamanya.

.

* * *

 **fin!**

* * *

.

 **a/n :**

Hanya pelarian kecil dari himpunan dan _tetekbengek_ nya :3

Harusnya aku buat SoonHoon, tapi... —ah sudahlah

...Kwon Soonyoung itu :"

ini akan jadi kumpulan _drabble_ kalau aku masih ada niat menulis, kalau tidak ya sudah sampai disini, wkwkwk /pLak!


	2. Chapter 2

**_AIGOO_** **FAMILY**

 **.**

NCT's fanfic

Lee **Taeyong** x Nakamoto **Yuta** x Dong Sicheng ( **Winwin** )

[Rate : **K+** / Genre : **Family** , Romance]

Warning! **OOC** , Typo(s) , dan kegajean lain

.

.

 **story** : Sick

 **T** aeyong x **W** inwin

author : liaoktaviani . joaseo

.  
Happy reading :)

.

* * *

.

Menjelang natal biasanya identik dengan salju jika di negara tak bersinggung katulistiwa. Seperti Korea, Jepang, Amerika, dan ribuan tempat lain di belahan dunia. Malam dimusim salju sudah pasti sangat dingin. Semua orang berjalan tergesa agar sampai tempat tujuan lebih cepat tanpa harus merasakan dingin mencekam lebih lama- karena sungguh itu tidak baik bagi kesehatan siapapun.

Malam ini juga dorm sebuah group yang membernya seperti tim sepak bola terdengar begitu riuh, bagaimana tidak ramai jika member mini saja tidak bisa diam barang sedetik. Terutama Donghyuck, atau nama panggungnya Haechan, selalu melontar dan melakukan sesuatu yang membuat orang lain terpingkal. Namun sepertinya itu semua tidak berefek bagi salah satu member yang duduk ditengah-tengah Taeyong dan Yuta. Matanya sedikit sayu dan dia merasa bahwa ada yang salah dengan badannya.

"Ya Winwin kenapa kau diam saja?"

Dia adalah Winwin, salah satu china line. Dan yang bertanya tadi adalah Jaehyun.

Jaehyun merasa heran dengan china satu ini, sebab meski tidak mengerti apa yang member katakan biasanya dia akan bertanya pada yang lain. Namun kali ini diam tanpa minat.

"Tidak apa-apa Jae." Winwin membalas dengan malas.

"Sungguh kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, Taeyong- _hyung_ aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedang mengantuk."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu Winwin tidur saja."

"Ah, _ne_."

.

* * *

.  
_Winwin pov_

Sungguh, aku rasa aku tidak baik-baik saja. Rasanya badanku lemas sekali tidak ada tenaga, padahal dari tadi hanya duduk, mana malam ini sangat dingin. Kurasa tidur lebih baik dan mungkin setelah bangun badanku akan kembali sehat.

.

* * *

.  
_Taeyong pov_

Rasanya ada yang disembunyikan bocah itu. Tidak mungkin dia baik-baik saja karena dari tadi hanya diam.

"Taeyong- _ie_ aku mengantuk." Kutolehkan pandangku pada Yuta yang kini merengek akan kantuknya. Ah sepertinya dia sangat mengantuk karena demi apa mata yang hampir tertutup poni itu tinggal setengah watt.

"Tahan sebentar lagi ya, tidak enak sama yang lain, sayang."

" _Aigoo_ , baiklah kalau begitu." Aku hanya tersenyum maklum sambil memeluknya dari samping. Kurasa beberapa detik lagi dia terpejam, kkkk..

Ah aku jadi teringat Winwin lagi sekarang. Apa anak itu baik-baik saja atau bagaimana. Nanti juga akan ketemu dikamar Tae.

Akhirnya acara malam ini selesai juga, dengan begitu semua orang bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Taeyong menggedong Yuta yang sudah sedari tadi mengarungi alam mimpi untuk kekamar TaeYuWin. Bahkan ketika mini member tertawa keras dia tak terusik sama sekali mungkin terlalu asyik. Setelah semua tertidur taeyong masih ada didapur hanya untuk mengambil minum dan menghilangkan rasa haus berlebihan.

Cklek...

"Eung... _Hyungie_... Hiks sakittt..."

Baru saja dia masuk kamar sudah disambut rengekan dari salah satu penghunj kamar. Sepertinya bukan Yuta karena tubuhnya bahkan tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Taeyong mengalihkan pandangannya ke penghuni lainnya yaitu Winwin. Dan matanya membola seketika melihat bocah itu menangis dalam tidur.

"Eh kau kenapa, Win? Hei, Winwin bangunlah."

"Hikss... _Hyu~~ng_ sakiiit."

"Ya ampun badanmu panas. _Aigoo_ tunggu sebentar."

Taeyong kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil plaster penurun panas, obat dan juga air. Setelah semua sudah ada dia buru-buru kembali kekamar. Begitu masukpun dia tetap dusuguhi pemandangan yang sama, Winwin yang menangis pelan sambil terus meracau sakit. Mungkin kepala anak itulah yang sakit, dan Yuta yang tetap pada pendiriannya, tidur seperti mayat.

"Kenapa bisa begini? Hei Winwin- _ie_ bangunlah minum obat dulu."

Winwin hanya membuka sedikit matanya karena memang benar-benar berat rasanya untuk sekedar mebuka mata. Taeyong membantu anaknya (aigoo di team) untuk meminum obat karena anak itu benar-benar lemas. Setelah semua selesai Taeyong memandang Winwin yang tidur dengan lelap. Terus duduk disampingnya dan sesekali mengelus lembut kepala yang lebih muda.

"Akhirnya kau tidur juga bayi besar. Ternyata kau bisa sakit juga, eoh." Taeyong terkekeh sayang.

Pagi yang indah, tenang dan sejuk-dingin, disambut kicau kenari di sejalur ranting rendah. Penghuni dorm sudah mulai bangun dari sarang masing-masing untuk menjalankan aktivitas. Kebetulan hari ini libur, dengan semangat mereka akan menjalankan aktivitas terutama mini member yang memang terkenal rusuh bahkan bisa mebuat _hyung_ line lelah.

Tapi ada satu kamar yamg berbeda dari yang lain, dimana semua penghuninya bahkan masih asyik bergelung dengan selimut seakan tidak terganggu dengan keributan diluar kamar. Hingga salah satu dari mereka bangun karena merasa ada sesuatu menimpanya atau lebih tepatnya terasa sedikit berat.

"Eung... Eoh apa ini? Hoamm... Uh Tae-Taeyong- _hyung_ berat." yang dipanggil pun sedikit terusik.

"Ah kau sudah bangun, Win?"

"Eum _hyung_ , bisa tolong singkirkan tanganmu. Sesak kau tahu."

Bagaimana tidah sesak jika tubuhmu dibalut selimut tebal seperti kepompong dan dipeluk dengan erat. Terlebih kau sedang sakit duh bertambah kali lipat menderitanya.

Ya Taeyong semalam memang membungkus tubuh Winwin dengan selimut agar tidak kedinginan tapi sungguh dia tidak berniat membuatnya mati karena ia tidak mau dicincang Yuta.

" _Mianhae_ aku lupa. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Lumayan, _hyung_. Apa _hyung_ yang merawatku semalam?" Winwin bertanya pada Taeyong.

"Ya, karena kau terus meracau sakit."

Taeyong menjawab dengan senyum kecil dan itu membuat yang lebih muda malu. Hei dia malu karena ketahuan bagaimana sifatnya ketika sedang sakit.

"Kau istirahatlah lagi. Aku mau membangunkan Yuta."

"Ah anu _hyung_ , _gomawo ne_." Winwin tersenyum sembari mengucapkan terima kasih, yang dibalas usapan lembut dikepalanya.

Para member saat ini sedang sarapan bersama kecuali Taeyong dan Winwin yang sedang sarapan dikamar.

Ok jangan berfikir negatif dulu kawan karena mereka tidak melakukan hal-hal yang mungkin kalian pikirkan. Saat ini Taeyong hanya menyuapi bayi besar itu makan. Yeah, tadinya dia ingin menyuruh Yuta tapi Jaemin dalam mode rewel jadilah dia mengalah. Malu dong bentrok dengan anak kecil secara itu tidak manly sekali bagi Taeyong.

"Mmm _hyung_ , sudah." Winwin menggeleng sembari menutup mulutnya dengan tangan tanda menolak suapan lagi.

"Hah? Bahkan kau baru makan 4 sendok, bagaimana kau bilang sudah? Tidak, tidak, makan lagi ayoooooo... Aaaaa." Namanya juga Taeyong, mana mungkin menyianyiakan makanan.

" _Andwae~~_ sudah kenyang hyung. Nanti jika dipaksa malah muntah. _Hyung_ mau aku memuntahkan makanan yang sudah _hyung_ buat susah payah?" _OMG_ bayi besar ini merengek campur modus dan juga _aegyo_. Lengkap sudah Taeyong tidak bisa membantah jika sudah begini, bisa-bisa Yuta ngamuk karena mengira dia meracun anaknya.

Ok Sepertinya pikiran Bapak Taeyong sudah terlalu dalam.

"Ah baiklah baiklah. Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi."

" _Gomawo-yo_ , _appa_." balas Winwin dengan senyum kemenangan karena berhasil membujuk _hyung_ nya..

" _Nado, nae aegya_."

Sepertinya Taeyong sudah menerima Winwin sebagai anaknya, hahaha.. ok abaikan...

.

* * *

.

2 hari kemudian

"Aaaaaaaaaa hwaaaa _andwe andwe.._ Yak! kalian anak kecil berhenti disitu itu menjijikan hwuaaa _hyung_ , Yuta- _hyung_ , Taeyong- _hyung_ aaaa.."

"Hahahha _hyung_ ayolah ini imut sekali bukan, hahaha.."

"Ne _hyung_ lihat lihat dia menggeliat hahhaha.."

"Hahaha.. _ommo ommo_ , _hyung_ hahaha.."

"Jauhkan itu aku geli huwaaa awas kalian _hyuuuung-iee_.."

"Yak yak, apa-apaan kalian ini membuat gaduh saja lihat ruangan ini jadi berantakan. Tidak kasihan pada _hyungdeul_ apa?!"

Seketika mini member dan juga Winwin diam tidak ada yang bergerak, karena sungguh Taeyong saat ini sangat seram dalam mode siap mengamuk. Bahkan ulat yang tadi jadi senjata kenakalan bayi-bayi itu jatuh dari ranting yang dipegang Jaemin dan Haechan.

" _Hyu~~ng_ mereka menakutiku dengan ulat itu hikss huwaaaa.."

Ah sepertinya aura seram itu tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Winwin, dan mini member sedikit punya celah untuk merasa lega hahaha

" _Aigoo_ sini sini sudah jangan menangis."

"Kalian ini... Buang ulat itu sekarang juga!"

" _Ne_ buang itu."

"Anu _hyung_ sebenarnya tidak usah dibuang juga tidak apa-apa karena ulat yang kupegang tadi melanting tidak tau kemana."

Sipolos aka si bontot NCT alias Jisung dengan polos dan tanpa dosanya mengatakan hal yang malah membuat merinding karena bisa saja ulat itu nempel pada mereka.

" _MWO_!"

Semua yang ada disitu bahkan kaget bukan main.

" _Ne_ itu benar. Sepertinya ulat itu ada dibaju Winwin- _hyung_. Lihat itu, ah imutnyaaaaaaa.."

Sementara si polos satu ini menunjuk lugu ulat yang sedang merambat dibaju Winwin. Mini member lainnya sudah pergi cari keselamatan. Sementara Winwin lamat-lamat melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Jisung dan-

"AAAAAAAA _ANDWEE_ HUWAAAA _UMMA_! _APPA_!"  
.

* * *

 **fin!**

* * *

.

 **p/n** ( _publisher note_ , bwahahaha /pLak!) :

Hai~ aku datang lagi dengan keluarga menggemaskan TaeYuWin :D

Kali ini aku bawa fanfic buatan orang /pLak/, tapi aku yang minta sih, hahaha...

Makasih buat adek yang udah mau bikinin permintaan yang iya-iya(?) dariku /peluk/ ^^

Hmm, lain waktu aku akan datang lagi -tidak tau kapan- :'v

Sampai jumpa~~~


End file.
